


IKEA hell

by Kelly_Namikaze



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Cute bois being cute, Drabble, IKEA, M/M, Yes it’s not angst, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_Namikaze/pseuds/Kelly_Namikaze
Summary: “Where are the instructions?” Roy’s sheepish expression told the younger everything he needed to know. “You didn’t…”
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Kudos: 95





	IKEA hell

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this Drabble unfinished in my pile of works while I was doing some cleaning out of my laptop and figured I minus well since it’s so short. Something sweet and cute while we’re all stuck at home. Stay safe everyone!

“Roy.” He couldn’t find them. He knew they came in the box, they always did.

So where were they? “Yeah, Jason?”

Jason looked up at his boyfriend who had two cups of coffee in hand. “Where are the instructions?” Roy’s sheepish expression told the younger everything he needed to know. “You didn’t…”

“I thought they were those stupid instructions on how to use it!” The redhead defended quickly. “It was like, ‘how to open a drawer’. I didn’t need it to tell me shit I already know!” He passed Jason one of the coffee’s and sat down beside his boyfriend.

“Besides, I’m basically an engineer, and you’re a bat. How hard could it be?”

~~~~~~~~~

Very hard, apparently, because it had been four hours and they had assembled it four times, only to fall apart when either of them touched it. If looks could kill, Roy would be dead three times over.

“Screw it! I’m done with this goddamn dresser!” The taller male stated, standing from the ground. “Why did we even get something from IKEA anyways?”

“Because Bruce gave you a gift card and you’re secretly really happy about it?” Roy suggested, laying flat on his back.

Glaring at his (obviously wrong) boyfriend, he ran a hand through his hair. “Sure, whatever. But we could have literally made a dresser, in your freaking workshop.”

The redhead chuckled, and Jason turned his head away to hide the stupid grin he knew was on his face. “Well, I have an idea for the thing if you’re down.”

“...What?” Because while Jason had never been one for denying mischief, that tone of voice had gotten him into far more trouble than it had gotten him out of. 

But instead of saying anything, Roy just grinned cheerily, not making the younger feel any less cautious.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bruce walked into his room after patrol ready to face plant onto his bed, as usual. Giving in to his urges, he flopped onto his back, immediately frowning at his ceiling. 

“Roy threw out the instructions, have fun!” Was spelt out on the ceiling, surrounded by what he could only assume to be some pieces of furniture. 

The man simply sighed and rolled over though.

He’d deal with it in the morning.


End file.
